User blog:Nathanhazz/More Collaboration! May Progress Report
Time for another Progress Report! This one is incredibly exciting, and it's nearly killed me to keep all of this a secret. To begin, it's summertime, and as such, the Hallowed King, Demigod100 has returned! Unfortunately, Demi had to semi-abandon the wiki just as I began my work here to focus on his University studies, but it's a relief to have the person who got me started at this wiki make a return. A new Discord! As always, fresh eyes bring new perspective, and Demi's first suggestion upon seeing our expanded team was to suggest we improve our coordination with a new Discord. All I can say is wow, this idea really blew up and expanded. For context, that suggestion took place less than one week ago, and already we have a discord created with 10+ channels for suggesting guides, tracking work, major projects, and even getting help understanding the editor and our tools. If you've written a guide, want to help out, or even just like the wiki enough to read through these Progress Reports, we'd be ecstatic to have you join us. All this has happened in only a week, and I can hardly even imagine where we'll end up if we continue to coordinate like this. 'Google Sheet' With an increased effort to coordinate comes the natural conclusion that we should try and improve how we track our work. As such, we've created a new Google Sheet to try and keep track of who's working on what. It's a little sparse now, but this is something we hope to get the hang of as a community, so we can smartly allocate work, and organize bigger tasks and events. We'll be making more of these in the future to manage future version updates, creating the sheet during beta and allocating work in advance to hopefully get this wiki updated even faster in v0.82! 'Moviesign' Moviesign? What's this cryptic subheading? Well, dear reader, moviesign is an exciting person we've added to our new Discord. Recently, Fandom has acquired a competing wiki-host called Gamepedia, and in doing so, Fandom acquired a program of theirs that they've decided to extend to all their wikis known as "Wiki Managers". A Fandom wiki manager is contracted by Fandom to adopt several wikis, and be a direct liason between those communities and Fandom staff. For the Idle Wizard wiki, we've been gifted with Moviesign! After seeing him message the admins directly, I reached out and invited him to our new Discord, and much to my delight, he's accepted! So far, he's been knowledgeable in Fandom's policies, several tools available to us that we can leverage in the future, and has direct access to Fandom staff to follow up on what little he doesn't know. Of course, we'd prefer you continue to reach out to one of us for most things, but he's been an undeniable asset thus far, and is much more convenient to work with on discord than filling out a support request. 'Endless Potential' Most importantly, all this has occured in only a week. In one week of approaching our community of editors from this new angle, we've struck upon several revelations that should make the wiki a much better place in the coming weeks. Where could we end up in a couple months, or even years? As someone active in this community, I'm incredibly excited to see where we can take this, and what it will become. One last shameless plug, but now really is a fantastic time to start tinkering with the wiki and become a part of all this: Discord. Returning Characters As previously mentioned, Demigod100 has recently returned to us, and has been a valuable voice in our team. He's also helped us scrub away all the cryptic references to the "Ley Line Event" Lau designed last year, and has even followed in the footsteps of Vandammetje, and began learning more about our templates and how they work. So I can now tentatively announce an upcoming template, the Hide/Reveal! Demi also has grand ambitions for his old flame, Class/Pet Combos. The Discord has a special #p-class-pet-combos chat, and he'd love new editors to join him in upgrading that extremely popular resource and pushing it to new heights. Class/Pet Combos is probably the most labour-intensive page on the entire wiki, but has proved to be so popular and useful that we can't just let it slip into obsolesence. If you're knowledgeable about early-mid game, we'd love your help in maintaining and improving it. 'Paradox' Another returning character to our team is Paradox! Although I haven't spoken with him personally, he's one of the oldest Admins of this wiki, and has made the 5th of anyone on the wiki. In the past month, he's done an incredible amount of page tidying and cleaning, and it's fantastic to have someone with such an eye for detail and knowledge of our tools to make these fixes. Seriously, , it's a ridiculous amount of maintenance in May alone. Also, he's the reason my name shows up blue now (Nathanhazz)? We're excited to collaborate more closely with Paradox, and look forward to seeing him on Discord. Guides When I first started working with this wiki, my primary goal was for it to become the premier place where players would create, update, and read guides. It's all I talked about in my first blog post. That's why I created the Guide to Guides, and so many templates for items, BiS, and more. Well as of now, I think I can finally begin to consider that goal accomplished, because three guides have been created this month without my even knowing about them. I'd like to give a shoutout and a huge thanks to the work done by Dirich on their Desolator Guide, Virtueavatar2 on their Necromancer Guide, and Makihuh on their Ironsoul Guide. You three are exactly the kind of contributors we need to make this wiki a really magical thing, and the resource I've always known it could be. I hope to see you all in our Discord! Category:Blog posts